


What A Wonderful World

by talefeathers



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Chill, Drabble, Family, Found Family, Gen, Outer Space, Relationship Study, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Jet had been hopping planets for long enough at this point that it was rare for space to catch him slack-jawed. If anything, he spent more time in awe of what a person could get used to; he was greeted each day with beautiful starlit vistas, and each day he cared about that less and less.Of course, every now and then there was an exception.
Relationships: Jet Black & Ed & Ein & Spike Spiegel & Faye Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	What A Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@radio-free-mars's Beboptober challenge on Tumblr!](https://radio-free-mars.tumblr.com/post/629337237121908736/hey-there-heres-a-beboptober-list-for-2020-no)

Jet had been hopping planets for long enough at this point that it was rare for space to catch him slack-jawed. If anything, he spent more time in awe of what a person could get used to; he was greeted each day with beautiful starlit vistas, and each day he cared about that less and less.

Of course, every now and then there was an exception.

“Hey, Edward,” he called over his shoulder from where he sat at the Bebop’s helm. “Come look at this.”

Edward, who had been clattering around in the stairwell, bounded up onto the bridge with Ein in her arms, singing the word “meow” at varying pitches until the view out the Bebop’s large navigation window drew her up short.

“Whoa,” she exhaled, perching atop Jet’s right hand armrest with the fluidity of a cat.

“That’s a nebula,” Jet explained. “You ever seen one before?”

Ed shook her head, struck uncharacteristically dumb by the swirling iridescence that filled the trawler’s field of vision.

“They’re like clouds,” Jet told her, “But made of space dust and hydrogen and helium, things like that.”

Ed, for once, didn’t seem to have anything to add. She just settled there at Jet’s side with Ein in her lap, well and truly starstruck.

“Hey, Jet!” The sound of Faye’s heels followed her voice up the stairs. “Have you seen my—whoa.”

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Jet asked.

“Nebula, space cloud,” Ed murmured in agreement.

“Yeah.” Faye huffed a little laugh, moving to stand to Jet’s left. “I haven’t seen one this bright in a long time.”

“What are we looking at?”

No one turned to answer Spike, knowing he’d see it eventually. Sure enough, Spike, too, moved into Jet’s periphery to Ed’s right, looking up at the nebula with his hands in his pockets.

And then, for a while, there was silence; a rare, companionable silence that none of them felt the need to break. For a while they were just a cluster of tiny, finite beings in a world that was endlessly vast, eternally possible.

Staggeringly, heart-stoppingly beautiful.


End file.
